plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies Fan Fiction Wiki:Writing style guide
Here's the writing style guide and the preferred ones for this wiki. Title capitalisation For articles (fanfic stories), always capitalise EACH first letters of words, but do not capitalise the first letter of these words, unless if it's the FIRST word in the sentence, OR if it's the FIRST word in a proper noun: *a *an *the *coordinating conjunctions (e.g. and, or, that) *prepositions that are less than 5 letters (from, to) Also, there's another exception for this. If they're used as verbs, or nouns (e.g. on/off switch, back up), capitalize it. For example *The Broken On/Off Switch *Wake Up '''and Get '''Up Read this if you still don't understand what we mean. Header capitalisation Please only capitalise the first letter of the sentence on headers, unless if it's a proper noun. Example: *Reasons Why You Should Buy the Adder --> Reasons why you should buy the Adder ("Adder" is capitalised in this case, because it's a car in GTA V) Wrong ways to write fanfics Please, DO NOT capitalise fanfics this way: We Are Going To The Lunar Suburbia With Only A Jetpack Because We're Crazy Plants. Don't get it? Look at each first letter of the word. They're all capitalised. Don't do it. We'll delete things like that if we found them. The correct way is to ONLY capitalise the first letter of the word in a sentence, ONLY capitalise the first letter of the word after a period, and ONLY capitalise proper nouns. Also, DON'T do this: i am a peashooter, and i love shooting zombies. it's just a fun thing to do. It's called "all lowercase", and it's a LAZY WAY to write fanfics. The last thing, DON'T do this: SO I FOUND A BETA COPY OF GTA V ON MY DESK AT THE OFFICE. Writing in all caps like that means that you're shouting. We'll delete things like that too. Exception is if the character in your fanfic screams or shouts, but please, don't overuse it. American English or British English? Both of them are allowed here, just like Wikipedia. We don't want to force you to use something that you aren't familiar of in this case. Examples of American English and British English spellings: *honor - honour *realize - realise *realization - realisation *spelled - spelt *meager - meagre Quotation mark rules *Periods and commas can go inside the quotation mark (American English) or outside the quotation mark (British English). *Colons, semicolons, exclamation marks, and question marks must be placed outside the quotation mark, unless if it's a part of proper noun, or if it's a part of computer code (e.g. "&"). *Don't put another quotation marks inside quotation marks. Use apostrophes instead (e.g. "this 'kind of' sentence"). Is wall of text allowed? NO! It makes your story HARD to read, and it's annoying. If we spot ANY stories with wall of text, we'll notify the author to fix it, or we'll delete the story in a week.